Carnation
by crazyfan1
Summary: Rose is a gardener who works as a thug. She wants to leave her life behind for a second chance. Given the chance, she steps into the world of Mass Effect. She join's John Shepard team, and is in for one hell of a ride. M Shepard/Jack OC/Thane Self-Insert
1. Prologue

Rose hated when her boss soaked the screams for the people she tortured. It grated on her ears, and unnerved her... lately at least. She was starting to wonder why it was unnerving now, and not before. She couldn't simply have grown a conscious, could she? But, whatever it was, she ignored. She had been a hired thug for far to long to simply give it up. She shifted her position and ignored the sound, mentally running through her Mass Effect game she had played the night before. It was one of her favorite games and she often playing it when she was off work.

"Ah, Bella." said her boss as the other woman excited the interrogation room. Rose mentally rolled her eyes. People made cracks about her first name all the time. She certainly wasn't beautiful like her name claimed. Short, with large muscular arms, a shaved head, and little chest, she was more often mistaken for a boy. She didn't mind, accepting it for intimidation sakes. Though sometimes she half wished to be pretty like other girls, but she knew that thanks to her Italian heritage, she would be preyed upon so she ignored it. "May you escort our guest to his room?" asked the other woman, walking away from Rose, who simply went into the room. She couldn't help the wince. This was why she didn't get on the bosses bad side. The man was barely breathing and was missing a hand, his wrist burned to stop the bleeding. He also had many cuts on his arms and face, making her wonder if the other woman wanted him to be infected.

"Come on." muttered Rose, lifting the man. She winced mentally as his blood soaked her white shirt. "Another shirt ruined!" she lamented to the only 'friend' she had in the building, a man named Jimmy... or maybe that was fake. She didn't give a shit if people knew her name, but alot did in her business.

"Then you should stop wearing white Rossi." Jimmy only called her by her last name said it was more... intimidating then Rose or Bella.

"I like white Jimmy." said Rose as she went towards the cells they had. She shoved the guy on her shoulder into the room and then relocked it. "See ya later Jimmy." said Rose as she headed to the room where they kept spare clothing.

"Bye Rossi." called Jimmy as she left the hall. Reaching the spare room, she change her clothes to a new white shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing her black jacket, she left the building, planning on walking her large dog, Jetson, when she got home. Humming to herself, Rose let her thoughts wander. She remember her family, a large Italian family that had moved when she was three to Detroit. She was the only girl and raised to be a young lady, however her interest in weight lifting caused her parents to shift their ideas and focus on her strength. She had been entered in so many competitions she couldn't remember when she won, she remembered the first time she won, had the medal and picture but that was it.

_"Mamma, papà, mi manchi. Louie, Felix, Aro, Marcus ... Mi manchi così tanto ..."_ she whispered, a tear running down her face." she wiped it away and hurried home. Going inside, she was jumped by her large Rottweiler, Jetson. She laughed and petted the large animal, grabbing his leash that she kept by the door. After a her dog's walk, Rose did her exercises and showered. Her supper consisted with cheap noodles and broth, from a Itchiban container. After her meal she went out to her living room, followed by Jetson to play Mass Effect 2, the sequel to the game she loved. "You know Jetson, I sometimes wonder if my life here is worth it. I hate my job nowadays and I fucking despise weight lifting tournaments, so why stay?" she asked, as she turned on the game. A message she had never seen appeared on screen. It read 'Contact Illusive Man" she pressed the 'A' button, amused. However when the man showed up on her screen and said,

"Ah, Miss Bella Rossi, but you go by your middle name, Rose, am i correct." freaked her out.

"Fuck!" she yelped, jumping off her couch. "How the hell-"

"Prothean technology Miss Rossi." answered the Illusive Man. He leaned backwards, taking a drag on his cigarette. "I need someone with your skills to help Shepard."

"Why?"

"Wht do you mean why?"

"Why me dumbass, there's probably hundreds of people like me."

"Not many want to leave their lives. You have no solid connections, your a thug and you ignore pain." was the answer. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course it went down to that. Her odd ability to heal almost instantly (bones took a week) and her ability to withstand pain.

"Can I take Jetson?" she asked. she would not give up her dog. The Illusive Man sighed and nodded. "Fine, give me a minute to gather my stuff and start a fire. I don't want any trace of me."

"You have five minutes." a timer started and Rose went and grabbed her emergency bag, it was already full of her memory things, her medals, pictures and videos. She grabbed some clothes and a few books as well, stuffing them into her bag. She slung her bag onto her back and then gently picked up her portable garden. She loved to grow things, just like her mother. Grabbing some matches and a bottle of whiskey, she soaked her bed sheets and tossed a match onto them. Rose left her room and grabbed, balancing her garden in one hand, Jetson's leash. The dog stood by her, seeing the leash, as the timer got to zero...

_

* * *

_

_Mamma, papà, mi manchi. Louie, Felix, Aro, Marcus ... Mi manchi così tanto ...:_ Mama, papa, I miss you. Louie, Felix, Aro, Marcus... I miss you so much...


	2. Chapter 1: Desend

Rose opened her eyes to find herself lying on the floor, Jetson beside her. Her small portable garden was intact, for which she was grateful. She loved her plants. She set the graden down, and noticed a note on a table near her. She picked it up and flicked it open, wondering what was going on.

_Dear Miss Rossi,_

_ This house is currently on Haven. It is stocked with all you need, and and the deed is in your name. There is a bank account with over thirty million credits in it. It should tide you over until you complete a job for me.  
_

_-Cerberus_

Rose read the note again, and nodded. She placed it down and petted Jetson, who had just woken up.

"Ready for our new lives boy?" Rose asked cheerfully, scratching the Rottweiler's ears. Jetson barked and Rose grinned at her faithful companion. "Alright!"

Rose hardly left her house the first year she lived in the Mass Effect universe. There was a large exercise room with a treadmill so she simply ran Jetson on there for a good hour or two. Her portable garden flourished into several more pots and she had turned the study into a small green house for her plants. Rose loved gardening, it made her feel... good, like she was giving back and not taking away. She often went in to the room, along with Jetson. Her carnations were blooming like mad, and Rose felt proud she had managed to grow so many types. White ones were in abundance, but there were also pink, purple, red and green ones. She loved carnations, but also grew orchids, roses and pansies. She was trying to grow some daffodils, but it was slow going.

"Miss Rossi?" called a voice on her speaker phone one day. Rose had been doing bench presses and was reaching a good weight.

"What?" she grunted, puffing as she shoved the weight up. she was focusing on lifting the weight, to beat her record.

"I need your help. A slaver group has been ransacking Omega, I need you to take them out." said the Illusive Man. Rose grunted and and placed the weight onto her rack, sitting up, she grabbed a towel and wiped her sweat off, asking,

"How am I getting there?" she got off her bench press, shedding her shirt, leaving her in a sports bra as she headed to grab a G2 from the mini fridge.

"A ship and pilot are being provided." was the answer before the Illusive Man hung up. Rose muttered a few choice words under her breath and then drank half of her drink in a single gulp.

"Eh, let go and meet this pilot, huh Jetson?" she asked the dog as she strode to her room. She kept a bullet proof and laser proof vest in there, to go under her shirt's when she needed it. She hated armor, it was to clunky. she carried around a shield generator on her wrist, and wore a helmet when needed, but rose always liked getting into the thickest of fights, and liked how free she was with her limbs wearing no armor.

"Hey Rossi." said the pilot when she got into the small ship. "I'm Leo."

"Rose, but you already knew that."

"Yep, I did." The two lapsed into silence, Rose scratching Jetson behind his ears every once in a while.

0o0o0

Rose was crouched down behind a crate, her machine pistol in one hand, and the other holding onto Jetson's collar. She smirked seeing her target come near the crate. "_Non gioco piacevole."_ Rose said, to Jetson, letting go. The dog jumped and latched onto the man's leg. She used Italian to confuse people about the commands. Jetson was blood-thirsty sometimes and a sweetheart at others. Popping out from behind the crate, Rose dropped the man with a bullet to the temple. A cry from behind her made her turn. There was a young boy holding a gun.

"Dad!" he cried, running to the body. Rose flinched, but grabbed Jetson's collar, intending to high tail it out of there, when,a bang made her look at the kid. He was pointing the gun... at Jetson...

"_JETSON! No. .. questa è una bugia! Tu non sei morto ... Si prega di non essere morto ..._" cried Rose, dropping to her knees. She placed a hand on Jetson's bloody shoulder. Tears escaped her. Jetson had been a gift from Marcus and now... Anger consumed her and Rose jumed up, shooting her gun at the kid. She didn't smirk or anything when the child fell. She wiped Jetson's muzzle and toom out a pressed flower she had bought earlier at a cheap place in Omega. She placed the white carnation in between the three bodies and left.

0o0o0

"Hey Rose... where's the mutt?" leo asked. Rose replied shortly,

"It's Rossi."

_

* * *

_

_Non gioco piacevole_: Don't play nice.

_JETSON! No. .. questa è una bugia! Tu non sei morto ... Si prega di non essere morto ...:_ JETSON!No... this is a lie! You are not dead... please don't be dead...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people who follow this piece of shit of a story!

Yeah, I hate it personaly, though I like the basic plotine, but I have some new Ideas I want to use, so I am going to re-write this story, changing the plot, adding two new charecters, ect.

Look for it!

-Crazy


End file.
